


Snotty

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex doesn't know when he became the guy that people went to with their problems, but it all got too much sometimes. Nursey comforts him.
 
  He’s so tired. So so tired. He doesn’t know when it happened, but at some point, he turned into the guy that people went to with their problems. He thinks maybe that it’s because Bitty has been stressed out of his mind and people haven’t wanted to bother him, and Shitty isn’t there anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woooow I project a shit load onto Dex. Wooooooooooow.
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

He’s so tired. So so tired. He doesn’t know when it happened, but at some point, he turned into the guy that people went to with their problems. He thinks maybe that it’s because Bitty has been stressed out of his mind and people haven’t wanted to bother him, and Shitty isn’t there anymore.

Lardo asks for art help from anyone she can get her hands on, and somehow, Dex always seems to be around when she asks, and he can never say no to her.

Holster has taken to lamenting at him, not to him, at him, about Ransom and how stupid his face is. And Dex can’t  say anything except nod and offer to listen.

And then of course, Whiskey is having trouble fitting in, and although he’s Nursey’s little prodigy, Dex gets Tango’s worries about Whiskey, which tend to mount up in between questions.

None of this he minded, but it isn’t just the team. It’s random people from his class too.

One girl has taken to texting him constantly about homework from their course and problems she keeps encountering, expecting to help her out all the time.

Another guy has started to do the same, except he’s dwindled into asking for girlfriend advice.Which Dex had been baffled by, considering he wasn’t straight in the least, he wasn’t even bisexual. But he tries his best to help anyway.

And top of all the mounting worries from everybody, he had his own work to be getting on with. As well as his classes, he had gotten a part time job to help with funding. It was only a waiter job at the campus coffee shop, but at least it was a little extra income. And then of course, he had been trying to navigate his new relationship without fucking anything up.

He was exhausted. But he couldn’t tell anyone, because telling people would mean that people started asking him question and then start to worry about him, and he couldn’t deal with anyone worrying about him.

Everything gets a bit too much on a Saturday night, right before a kegster.

Girlfriend trouble boy had called, drunk out of his mind and wailing, just as Dex was about to get ready, and hadn’t stopped for a good twenty minutes. It had taken cooing, a promise to chat in the morning, and a demand to go and drink some water for girlfriend trouble guy to hang up the phone.

People assume he would be a destructive sort of guy when he was angry or frustrated, but he wasn’t. He was a crier.

He had just burst into tears. He wasn’t naturally destructive, but he rips his shirt as he tries to get it off, top button suffocating him. And he trips over his jeans as he takes them off in a want to curl up under his covers.

Blotchy wasn’t a good look on him he knew, and neither was being covered in snot and tears. And he tries to stop it, he really does. But he can’t stop once he’s started. Everything coming out at  once.

Nursey finds him, snot at all, when Dex doesn’t turn up at the kegster.

“Will?”

“No!” Dex doesn’t want Nursey seeing him in all of his snotty glory, so he wraps himself up as tight as he can, trying to regulate his breathing as quickly as he can. “I’m gonna be there soon it’s fine Derek!”

“Babe?”

“Go away.”

“Yeah, no.” Dex doesn’t know what’s happening until he feels a weight by his side. Nursey somehow worms his way into the little cocoon Dex has made for himself and snuggles deep, arms enveloping Dex completely.

He doesn’t say anything, he just shoves his hand deep into Dex’s  hair and scratches while his other hand rubs as Dex’s back.

“It’s alright babe, just let it all out.” Dex moves his legs as Nursey tangles them together, making small shushing noises.

“I’m sorry-” Dex tries to apologise past the lump in his throat but Nursey doesn’t let him, pressing a solid kiss to his forehead, scratching a little harder at Dex’s scalp, because Nursey knew how much it calmed him.

“Don’t apologise.” Nursey kisses his forehead again. “You wanna tell me whats wrong?”

“Just… everything.” Dex explodes again, a fresh wave of sobs ripping themselves from his chest.

“It’s okay darling.” Dex buries his nose in Nursey’s chest, wiping his nose a little.

“I’m just, everyone has so many problems and I keep trying to help. But it never seems enough. I’m really stressed about my own stuff,about my job and college work and not fucking up with you! And then I try and help everyone and it never seems enough because I can never solve things permanently!”

“Well, people aren’t washing machines.”

Dex just snorts out another frustrated sob in response “No, washing machines can’t call me drunk about their girlfriend problems!”

“Girlfriend problems?”

“I KNOW!” The absurdity gets to him, finally, snapping him out of the fog his head is in and he snorts. Getting snot all over Nursey’s nice shirt. ”Oh fuck i’m sorry.” He reaches up trying to  wipe it off before realising what he’s doing.

“You’re gross.” Nursey just smiles, soft and comforting before he dips his head fully to kiss Dex.

Dex tries to pull away, laughing. “No i’m snotty and gross!”

“Don’t care.” Nursey just smiles again, kissing Dex soundly for the second time.

He pulls away, looking down at his shirt with mock horror. “Well I guess i’m just gonna have to take this off now huh?”

Dex wipes at his eye, laughing through his snot again. “Yeah, I guess you’ll have to.”

Nursey laughs, swooping down to kiss Dex again before shuffling out his shirt and jeans, tossing his jeans next to where Dex’s had been discarded, using his shirt to wipe at Dex’s eyes and nose, switching every few seconds to a clean piece of cloth until Dex is free of snot and tears.

“We’re gonna get so many texts tomorrow from the guys.” Dex laughs as Nursey noses at his jaw, but he’s not moving either.

“Let them text. We’re cuddling.” Dex leans up, kissing Nursey’s cheek before settling back into his chest, moving Nursey’s hand back up to his hair so Nursey can scratch his scalp again.

“You have any more problems, you come to me. I’ll always help you babe okay. We don’t want you crying again.” Nursey rubs at Dex’s back, scratching through Dex’s hair and running his fingers through the strands before Dex whines to get Nursey back to scratching at his scalp again.

“Okay.”

“Promise me you’ll tell me.” Nursey’s tone gets serious and he leans back so he can look Dex in the eye.”

“I promise.” Dex goes back to nuzzling into Nursey’s chest, and hopes it’s a promise he can keep.  
  
For now though, he’s sure he can with Nursey’s arms around him and a hand in his hair. Completely snot free.


End file.
